Next generation Kurosaki family
by thede-ager
Summary: pretty much in this story i have taken people from Bleach and made them into one huge family who's in it read to find out DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a brand new story I hope you will enjoy this one now enjoy

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning in karkura town in one specific home a mother was cooking breakfast her name was Tatsuki Kurosaki "Soifon, Toshiro" she called her to her children one 4 years old the other 5 (Soifon is 4 Toshiro is 5)

"Yes mommy" they said together

"Could you go wake up Daddy and the others"

"Yes" they both ran upstairs as fast as their little legs Tatsuki only smiled

Ichigo's room

They both opened the door to their dad's room and hopped on his bed they were about to wake him up when they stopped and both glared at eachother (not really though their too cute for that) "I wanna wake him up" Soifon said

"No I wanna wake him" as they kept arguing Ichigo woke up he smiled at his two youngest children

"Alright that's enough" the two children looked at him "now who said you could wake me up?"

"Mommy" Soifon said

"She wants us to wake the others too"

"I'll wake up the others you go down stairs and eat breakfast" they both nodded and ran back downstairs Ichigo smiled and went to wake up his other children

Orihime's room

Ichigo entered his 6 year old daughter room and saw her still asleep with some very messy bed head. he walked over to her bed and started to shake her "Orihime, Orihime wake up" She groaned quietly then got up

"Daddy what time is it?" she looked at her alarm clock that read 8:20 A.M. then back to him "Why did you wake me up so early it's Saturday"

"Your mom wants you to go down for breakfast"

"Okay" she got out of bed and went down the stairs sleepily

"Now for the next one" he walks out of Orihime's room and off to the next child's room

Uryu's room

Ichigo walked into his 7 years old son room and saw him sleeping so relaxingly with his glasses on the dresser next to him ichigo walked over to him and went to wake him up just like Orihime "Uryu wake up" no respond "Uryu" still no respond "Uryu!" he then shot up

"AHH" he then put his glasses on and saw his dad "dad why did you wake me up? What time is it?"

"8:20" he replied

"Ugh just leave me alone" he put his blanket over his head trying to go back to sleep

"Sorry son you have to have breakfast" he then pulled his blanket all the way off uryu then got up

"Alright, alright I'm up geez couldn't let me sleep for another 5 minutes" Ichigo rolled his eyes then went to get his last child

Byakuya's room

Ichigo walked into his 8 year olds sons room he saw how his hair was covering his face but yet still he was able to breath and sleep calmly he walked up to his eldest sons bed knowing this was not going to be easy "Alright how should I wake him up?" he saw how his son and his blanket was positioned "ooh I haven't tried that before" Ichigo grabbed his sons blanket and flipped him over

"AAH" Byakuya said before he landed on the floor he got up and saw his father "WHAT THE HECK DAD WHY DID YOU THAT!"

"It's hard to wake you up so that's why I did it"

"But it's Saturday my only time where I get to sleep in"

"Well it's not my fault your mom's an early person now come down and get your breakfast"

"Ugh fine" then both Ichigo and Byakuya walked downstairs to the kitchen

Kitchen

Ichigo and Byakuya entered the kitchen to see everyone seated at the kitchen table and Tatsuki cooking the breakfast Byakuya took a seat with the others and Ichigo walked over to his lovely wife "Morning sweetie" Ichigo said

"Morning" they then gave eachother a quick kiss on the lips

"EWW" Soifon and Toshiro said

"That was yucky mommy" Soifon said

"How could you do something so gross daddy" Toshiro said

"Of course" Orihime started both Toshiro and Soifon looked at her "You two are too young to understand true love"

"Nuh uh I'm not too young" Soifon said (Toshiro didn't care about true love at this age)

"Yes you are"

"Nuh uh"

"Yea huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yea huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yea huh"

"Alright that's enough" Tatsuki said the two siblings stopped arguing "Now breakfast is ready" Ichigo took a seat and Tatsuki started giving everyone a serving of eggs and bacon then she took a seat

"Mom" Uryu said

"Yes"

"I just wanna know why did you make dad wake us up so early on a Saturday?"

"Yea why did you I was having such a wonderful dream" Byakuya said Tatsuki smiled

"Well I think it's nice to just wake up early and spend time together as a family the early bird catches the worm I always say"

"Can't the early bird start the day a little later" Uryu said 'why does she always want us to spend time as a family' he thought

"Well it wouldn't be called the early bird if it didn't get up early" after breakfast Ichigo washed all the dishes with some help from Tatsuki

After they were done Ichigo went back upstairs to get changed in some day clothes (Tatsuki was already in day clothes) She went into the living room to see Soifon, Toshiro, and Orihime watching spongebob squarepants but one thing crossed Tatsuki's mind where are her other 2 children "kids where are Uryu and Byakuya?"

"They went back upstairs to sleep some more" Toshiro said

"I'll be right back" she went back upstairs and dragged her two sons down the stairs "Why did you go back to sleep?"

"Why is it such a big deal?" Byakuya asked

"Cause I want us to spend time as a family"

"Oh mommy if were going somewhere can we go to the"

Cliff hanger hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you have read any of my other fanfics you would know I don't care for reviews as long as you guys are reading this I'm happy

So you better stay if you wanna know what happens next

Keep reading

'


	2. Chapter 2 a day at the carnival part 1

RECAP

"Why did you go back to sleep?"

"Why is it such a big deal?" Byakuya asked

"Cause I want us to spend time as a family"

"Oh mommy if were going somewhere can we go to the"

Now we start the story

Chapter 2 a day at the carnival part 1

"Oh mommy if were going somewhere can we go to the Carnival" Soifon said

"Carnival? What Carnival?"

"My friends told me yesterday that there was gonna be a carnival today"

"Sure why not"

"We're going to a Carnival?" Toshiro and Orihime asked with hope in their eyes

"Sure why not I mean it's not every day you go to a carnival"

"What's this about a carnival" Ichigo said coming down the stairs in his day clothes it was a purple shirt with a yellow logo on it with jeans and black shoes

"Well Soifon had a brilliant idea of all of us going to a carnival"

"Well there's nothing wrong with that idea let's do it" Orihime Toshiro and Soifon cheered in happiness Uryu and Byakuya sighed all they wanted to do was sleep "Everyone get dressed will leave in 10 minutes"

10 minutes later

Everyone finally finished Soifon dressed in a white shirt with a black cat on it and then a black skirt with white sandals Toshiro dressed in a blue shirt with a red truck on it with jean shorts and blue light up shoes Orihime dressed in a pink shirt with a princess on it with a different shade of pink dress in pink shoes (That's a lot of pink) Uryu wore a white shirt with a bow and arrow with black jean shorts with black strap shoes Byakuya dressed in a black shirt with a ghost on it with white shorts and black shoes with white laces and Tatsuki wore a blue tanktop with jeans and blue sandals

"Alright are we all ready?"

"Yes" They all said they all exited the house then to their black minivan Ichigo sat in driver's seat Tatsuki sat in passengers Uryu and Byakuya sat in the middle section where they just went off to sleep Orihime sat in the middle in the back and Toshiro and Soifon on the sides in car seats

"Alright is everyone buckled up?" Tatsuki asked

"Yes" Toshiro, Soifon, and Orihime stated But Byakuya and Uryu were already in a deep sleep but she saw they had their seat belts on

"Alright let's go" Ichigo said then they drove off to the carnival

Karakura town Carnival

After 20 minutes of driving they finally reached the carnival Ichigo got Toshiro and Soifon out of their car seats and Tatsuki woke the two sleeping boys in the car then went to the check in line they got their hands stamped and went inside

"Alright let's split into groups I'll take Soifon Toshiro and Byakuya and you take Orihime and Uryu" Tatsuki said

"Alright we'll all meet together for lunch then spen 2 more hours together and then we'll go" Ichigo said

"Alright see you later" and so the groups left

Tatsuki Soifon Toshiro and Byakuya's group (Group A)

"Alright guys where do you guys want to go first?" Tatsuki said

"Spinning tea cups!" Soifon said

"Ball pit!" Toshiro said

"I don't care" Byakuya said

"Oh c'mon Byakuya theirs gotta be something you want to do"

"I don't know what there is at Carnivals"

"Well then I'll show you we'll start with the spinning tea cups"

Yay!" Soifon cheered

Ichgio, Orihime, and Uryu (Group B)

"Alright what is it you two want to go

"Daddy, Daddy let's go see the magician" Orihime said

"Alright, alright calm down let's go see the magician c'mon Uryu"

Uryu yawns "I'm coming"

Group A

Alright everyone get ready to spin the tea cups!" The worker said

"Alright everyone hold on the ring in the middle and start turning it" They all grabbed one piece of the circle and started turning it (mostly turned by Tatsuki's strength)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed at the top of their heads

after the ride was over they all came off the ride with messed uo hair Byakuya a little off balance Tatsuki took out a brush from her push and started brushing her hair then Soifon's then Toshiro's then Byakuya's Tatsuki checked he watch it read 12:20 "Alright kids let's start heading to the food court" they all started following Tatsuki except Byakuya who was still dizzy "Oh no this way sweetie" she redirected Byakuya so he was following her

Group B

Alright ladies and gentlemen for my first trick I'm gonna pull a rabbit out of my hat!" the magician said "abra kadabra!" he said then he pulled a rabbit out of his hat the audience applaused "For my next trick I'm gonna need two people from the audience" mostly everyone started raising her hand then the magician noticed a little orange haired girl raising her hand then a black haired boy not raising his hand "You two c'mon up" The magician said

"C'mon Uryu let's go" Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of the audience

"Alright each of you grab one card" They did as they were told and the magician put his deck of cards back in his pocket "What does your card say?" He asked Orihime"

"3 of hearts" she said

"And what does yours say?"

"Ace of spades"

"Alright flip your cards over" he said they did so "Hocus Pocus!" he said "Now look at your cards" they did so and they both went wide eyed "What do the cards say?"

"Mine says Ace of spades" Orihime said

"Mine 3 of hearts" Uryu said

"Magic!" the magician said "Alright everybody come back to see me in 1 hour for more magic" He disappeared and the audience applauded

Ichigo checked his watch which said 12"21 "Alright you two let's head to the food court"

Well theirs chapter 2 hope everyone enjoyed I will see you next chapter

Bye bye

'


	3. Chapter 3 a day at the carnival part 2

Whats up time for another chapter now enjoy

Chapter 3 a day at the carnival part 2

Ichigo walking with Orihime and Uryu to the food court to meet with Tatsuki, Soifon, Toshiro, and Byakuya to get some lunch

Everyone in the Kurosaki family finally made it to the food court "Alright what do you guys want from the food court?" Ichigo asked

"Pizza" Toshiro and Soifon said

"Chinese food" Orihime said

"Cheese burger" Uryu said

"Hot dog" Byakuya said

"Alright what do you want honey?" Ichigo asked his wife

"I'll have a heaven role"

"Well that makes sense you are from heaven"

"Oh you" then once again they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips a both Soifon and Toshiro both turned away in disgust and then Ichigo went to get the food

When Ichigo got back he had 2 cheese pizza's 1 for both Soifon and Toshiro 3 medium sized egg roles for Orihme a medium sized burger with cheese ketchup and mustard for Uryu a medium sized hot dog with mustard for Byakuya and 2 plates of heaven roles for Tatsuki and Ichigo

"Alright everyone eat up then after we eat we have 2 more hours to spend here as a family" as everyone finished they talked for 30 minutes so the food in their stomachs would digest so they wouldn't get sick "Alright let's go"

Ball pit

The first place they went to was the ball pit because Toshiro really wanted to go their "Yay cannon ball" Toshiro yelled

"Wait for me" Soifon said as she got in followed by Orihime getting in as well

"Boys aren't you gonna go in to?" Tatsuki asked

"No the ball pit is for little kids" Byakuya said

"Well you still are little kid though" Tatsuki said

"Well in that case" Uryu joined his siblings into the ball pit

"Okay I may have lost my only mature sibling but I will not go into the ball pit" but as he finished his sentence Ichigo gave Byakuya a light push and he fell into the ball pit "what was that for dad?"

"Just helping you out a bit" He said with a grin

"Yay Byakuya is in here too c'mon play with me" Toshiro said as he grabbed his brothers hand and dragged him somewhere else in the ball pit

15 minutes later

Well after 15 minutes in the ball pit they left everyone had fun in the ball pit even Byakuya but he wouldn't show thinking he's too mature for ball pits

"Alright what should we do next?" Tatsuki asked

"Let's go to the house of mirrors" Uryu said

"Alright let's go" Ichigo said as they entered the building

As they entered all of the kids were very interested in every mirror they passed all the different things they were seeing it was so interesting

20 minutes later

After looking at different mirrors for 20 minutes they finally made it to the exit "That was amazing" Uryu said

"I'm glad you like it so what should we do next"

"Oh mommy look look it's a clown"

"Alright let's go over and see him"

"Um I'm fine I don't need to see some clown" Byakuya said nervously and very scared

"Is something wrong sweetie?"

"No I'm fine I just don't want to see a clown" he said the same way

"I'll talk to him you guys go" Ichigo said Tatsuki nodded and took the rest of the kids to see the clown. Ichigo knelt down "Alright I know what's going on"

"What I don't know what you're talking about" Byakuya said turning away not making eye contact

"You're afraid of clowns aren't you"

"No that's lame and childish I'm cool and mature"

"Byakuya it's nothing to be ashamed of everyone has a fear of everything even the world's bravest person has a fear"

"Nah-ah if he was the worlds bravest he wouldn't have a fear"

"My point is the best way to get rid of a fear is to face them"

"Wait are you saying I have to be nnn-near th-the clown" he said

"Yep now let's go" Ichigo grabbed his sons hand but Byakuya was resisting

"Dad no please I rather be afraid then be near that clown"

"Fine I guess we have to this the hard way" Ichigo bent down and picked up his son and held on to him tightly considering he was squirming "Stop squirming" he said sternly

"No I don't want to see the clown" he said loudly yet quietly not wanting to attract attention like a kid. But Ichigo wasn't listening to his son's pleads and simply walked up to the rest of his family and joined them once Byakuya saw that he was no more than 4 feet from the clown he fell silent

Byakuya put his face into his father's neck not wanting to see the clown "C'mon Byakuya the clown isn't scary just look" Byakuya took a look with the corner of his eye and saw that all the clown was doing was making a balloon animal that's when he realized that it wasn't scary at all it was actually kind of cool "is the clown scary now?"

"No way it's gotta be one of the coolest things I've ever said thank you for taking me here"

Ichigo smiled "you're very welcome"

2 hour later (wow what a long show)

"alright guys we have an 5 minutes left do you guys just wanna go back home?" Toshiro and Soifon nodded out of tiredness and the rest nodded normally Ichigo picked up Soifon and Tatsuki picked up Toshiro and they walked to the car

Parking lot

They finally found their car after 5 minutes because they forgot where they parked Ichigo and Tatsuki put the two sleeping children in their car seats and the other kids that were awake got in themselves and this time Tatsuki was in driver seat and Ichigo was in passengers seat

'I wonder what we could do as a family tomorrow' Tatsuki thought

Well that ends chapter 3 if you want to give me any suggestions on what family fun they can do next chapter leave it in the reviews or PM me but if not I will think of something

Well that's all I have to say bye

'


	4. Chapter 4 Church

Wow is it already time for chapter 4 ;) they grow up so fast (awkward)  
but in all seriousness enjoy chapter 4

Chapter 4 Church

It was now 7:44 A.M. Sunday morning and Tatsuki has woken up and already started cooking breakfast for her family

Soifon's room

It was a minute later when Soifon was awaken by the smell of food being made it smelled really good so she climbed out of her crib (Yea she has a crib deal with it) and ran downstairs to where the food is being made "Mommy" She ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug on her leg

"Sweetie you don't have to do this every morning you wake up I'm not going anywhere"

"I know but I just miss you" Tatsuki laughed silently at this

Toshiro's room

Toshiro was sleeping peacefully in his bed his hair out of control but then same as Soifon he smelled delicious food and quickly ran down the stairs to get some food "good morning mommy" he said with a huge grin

"Good morning sweetie how are you"

"I'm fine" he said still grinning

"Toshiro" said Soifon "C'mon draw with me"

"Okay what do you want to draw?"

"Let's draw puppies"

"Sure why not" They then both ran to a small table with coloring supplies

Then the man of the house Ichigo "Good morning everyone"

"Daddy" Toshiro stops coloring and ran to his Father and hugged his leg "I missed you" (He's doing the same thing Soifon did to Tatsuki)

"Toshiro I never left you know you do this every morning"

"I know but it feels like forever sense I last saw you" Ichigo only smiled

"Ichigo can you wake the other children up you know we have church today"

"Why do we even go to church you know how stuff really works"

"Yes I know but going to church is healthy for the children"

"Yea I guess you're right but we should tell them what really happens when their older

"Alright"

"okay I'll go wake the other's" (sense we've done this waking up thing before we're not going to do it this chapter) "Alright everyone's up"

"You already took away sleep from me yesterday and now today why do you hate me?" Byakuya said

"Sweetie we don't hate you. Didn't you have fun yesterday?" Tatsuki said

"Yes"

"And you know we have church on Sundays" Ichigo said

"I know"

"Alright breakfast is ready eat up then get dressed"

"Okay" everyone said in unison

After breakfast everyone went upstairs to get dressed the boys were dressed in polo shirts and jeans and the girls were dressed in dresses (but not too fancy dresses) and they were ready for church

"Alright everyone let's go" everyone left the house and in the car to church

Church

They finally made it to church it was called K.H.O.P. which stands for Karkura House Of Prayer they entered the church and sat down after 5 minutes they started singing a church song everyone in the church sood up and sang along except for the young children.

"Alright at this time parents please take your children to children's church at this time" said the church pastor

"C'mon kids" Tatsuki escorted all of her kids to children's church (age limit is 3-9)

"Alright be good"

"Okay mom(my)" they all said then Tatsuki left

"Alright everyone welcome to children's church my name is Gin but of course you already knew that" Gin said "Now let's do role call" 'Byakuya'

"Here"

"Chad"

"Here

"Hinamori"

"Here"

"Orihime"

"Here"

"Renji"

"Here"

"Rukia"

"Here"

"Soifon"

"Here"

"Toshiro"

"Here"

"Unohana"

"Here"

"And Uryu"

"Here"

"Alright that's everyone now today we're going to make a portrait of the classmates. You will do this with a partner and of course there is only 1 rule have one while doing this now get with your partner

Soifon was partnered with Unohana Toshiro with Hinamori Orihime with Rukia Uryu with Chad and Byakuya with Renji "Alright now that you have you're partners start"

Soifon and Unohana

"Alright Unohana what do you want to draw first?"

"We should draw us first then Are teacher Gin Then it doesn't matter who else we draw in order"

"Alright let's start"

Toshiro and Hinamori

"Toshiro I think we should draw us first"

"No way Hinamori we should draw everyone else first then us"

"Fine but can we still be in the middle of the picture"

"Of course after all we are the best it would just be nice to draw everyone else first"

"So true someday Toshiro you could be a captain of something"

"Yea maybe"

Orihime and Rukia

"Orihime theirs no need to worry about the picture I already drew one

"Oh really I want to see"

"Okay" Rukia pulled out a sketch book and showed her the picture

"Uh Rukia why did you make everyone a bunny?"

"Why not bunnies are amazing creatures"

"Okay but let's make one but this time everyone is human"

"Oh okay"

Uryu and Chad

"Chad I think in the picture we should make everyone have the same body but different faces"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I already have a design" he showed Chad what any kid would draw for a body a stick figure "What do you think?"

"Why aren't they wherein clothes?"

"Oh no"

Byakuya and Renji

"Byakuya I think I know what to do"

"And exactly what would that be"

"Look" He showed that what he drew everyone had a muscular body and different types of hair "What do you think?"

"Two things one why do the girls have a 6 pack and 2 how come you gave everyone hair but no face"

"Oops"

55 minutes later

"Alright everyone that's it for class today everyone made wonderful drawings come back next week for more children's church" and so children's church and regular church and Tatsuki and Ichigo picked up their children

"Hey how was children's church?"

"It was (fun amazing cool awesome) Came from the children

"Hey guys how about after lunch we go to"

Well that settles this chapter hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYE EEEEEEEEEEEE

'


	5. Chapter 5 Movie time

**Hello i'm back on Fanfiction well i will tell you guys the story of why i haven't been updating after this chapter's over so just enjoy this**

**Chapter 5 Movie time**

"Hey guys how about after lunch we go to the movies" said Ichigo

"Yes!" Came from 4 children and Byakuya Just muttered an 'okay'

"Alright let's go get some lunch first" said Tatsuki

**At sweet tomatoes** (For those who don't know what sweet tomatoes is it's a restaurant where I live i'm not sure if other places have this but where i live it does)

A waiter took them to a table and gave them 2 adult menu's and 5 kids's menu's with 10 crayon's Uryu found it demeaning that he still had to use a kid's menu he liked adult food more than the stuff on the kid's menu

**7 meals later**

After everyone finished their meals they left to a AMC theater

**AMC theater**

The family were at one of those automatic ticket ordering machines (Don't know what there called) "Alright what movie do you guys want to see?" asked Tatsuki

The kids looked at the selection of movies sadly there wasn't a lot because they were only allowed to see PG movies and there weren't a lot of those out there these days but they were finally able to find one it was 'The Croods' "Alright 2 adults 5 kids" again Uryu felt offended being ranked kid he thought he was to intellectual for being called a kid

"Alright let's go in" said Ichigo

**Inside**

When they got in they got some seats and the movie started 15 minutes later (What you're about to read is not real have not seen the movie)

The movie started and the room got darker 5 minutes in the movie the Girl said "F*** you dad you F***ing piece of Sh**" all of the irresponsible parents started laughing there heads off and the responsible parents just stared wide eyed (which was only Ichigo and Tatsuki)

Ichigo and Tatsuki decided to say only thinking it was one time in the movie (oh how wrong they were)

through out the entire movie it was mostly swearing and crude jokes so at that movie they finally knew why the movie was called 'The Croods'

**Outside AMC**

after the movie was over Ichigo and Tatsuki exited the movie wide eyed in shock while the all the children had Confused faces on them

"Mommy, Daddy i didn't get that movie like what did those words mean?" asked Soifon after that all the kids started asking a bunch of questions about the movie

"Look all you kids need to know is that was a very bad movie and that you shouldn't know what any of that means until you're a little bit older" Tatsuki said

"Yea and what we saw in that movie stays in that movie no repeating it to you're friends or teachers or anybody got it"

"Yes mom(my), dad(dy)" They said understanding they got in the car and headed home

**alright sorry the chapter is a little short i guess i'm just out of it any way like i promise i'm gonna tell you now why i haven't been updating**

**well here it goes my grandpa died a little while back in match and well it's been hard on me because my grandpa was like the father i never had he was really important to me and i just didn't have the heart to go on fanfiction for a while **

**when i got back on 3 days ago i had so many messages saying where are you please continue writing thats when i realized there are some people who really love my stories so i said to myself 'I need to get back on my stories they seem to be really important to some people' so here I am**

**I guess i'm still a little sad about it but i'm writing again so that's a good sign i promise to start updating again like good ol' times**

**see you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 School

**Whats up my fellow readers it's time for the next chapter of Next generation kurosaki family hope you enjoy**

Chapter 6 School

Tatsuki just finished making all of her kids and husband breakfast "c,mon everyone hurry, hurry you guys have school today" Tatsuki informed her children

"Mom do i have to go to school?" Byakuya asked "i'm so tired"

"Yes you have to go. Don't you want to get an education"

"If it means getting up early. No"

"You're going" Byakuya pouted

"Byakuya why don't you like school, school is fun!" Soifon said

"It's fun when you're younger but when you get older it's less fun I hate being in 4th grade"

"Alright that's enough" Ichigo said "if everyone's done with breakfast go get dressed" everyone then left and got dressed in what they wore during the carnival

"Alright everyone I packed you're lunches everyone behave at school and have a nice day" Tatsuki then kissed Soifon. Toshiro, and Orihime, Uryu and Byakuya got kissed on the cheek to but they put up more of a fight

Then all of the kids left for the bus stop but then Toshiro came back and said "Daddy tomorrow is career day in my class can you come?"

"Oh uh maybe"

"Nooo" he whined "whenever you say that it's just a nice way of saying _no_you have to promise"

"Look daddy is very busy so i'll try to come okay"

Toshiro pouted "fine" he then stormed of to the bus stop with his siblings

"Honey why don't you just go?"

"It's because of what my job is, why I can't go you know that"

"So just make up a job it would make Toshiro really happy"

"Alright" suddenly his phone started beeping "but work calls KON!"

"What do you want Ichigo!?"

"It's time for work"

Kon went wide eyed " Wait no i'm too young to die!" Ichigo stuffed his hand in Kon and took out a pill then swallowed it then Ichigo was in soul reaper form "ya, know i can do that myself!"

"Yea but it wouldn't be as fun" then Ichigo left

**Bus stop**

"Toshiro don't be so sad it's one of the things a dad does in the family make promises he might keep" Orihime said

"It's not fair though"

"I know but he might come"

"No he won't he never comes to anything of ours remember Uryu's chorus concert only us and mom showed up"

"Don't remind me Toshiro that was very depressing how dad didn't show up that night "Uryu said

"Or the time Soifon had her first shot and dad wasn't there to comfort her"

"That really hurt to I HATE SHOTS!" Soifon said

"I just know he won't come" Toshiro said then the bus came

"Here Toshiro why don't you sit with me today" Orihime said

"Okay" Orihime grabbed his brother's hand and the sat in the same seat with Rukia (Rukia was at a earlier stop)

"Hey Orihime I didn't know you're brother was gonna sit with us today"

"He's just sad"

"Orihime there's no room" (you know how buses only have room for two people)

"Here" Orihime picked up her little brother and sat him on her lap "better"

"Yea" he said while smiling

"Aww Orihime you're brother is so cute" Rukia said while patting his head

**Karakura Elementary School **

"They made it to school and everyone went to their classes

**Soifon's kindergarden class**

"Welcome back everyone how was you're weekend?" The teacher asked

"Good Mr. Urahara"

"Well tell me about who wants to go first" Everyone raised there hands But Urahara chose "Soifon you go first"

"Well on saturday me and my family went to the carnval we went on rides, a ball pit, a house of mirrors, and a clown. Then on sunday after my family went to church we went to the movies"

"Wow sounds like you did a lot alright who's next" e looked throught the parade of hands then he chose "Unohana you go"

"I went to visit my cousin who live one town away from here on saturday then on sunday I got a new book it's called sammy got a boo boo"

"Alright who's next" And so on he called on different kids

**Toshiro's 1st grade class**

"Alright everyone you know that tomorrow is career day so bring you're parents"

Yes Mr. Zaraki" The class said Toshiro just looked depressed

"Toshiro what's wrong?" Hinamori asked

"Nothing it's just I want my dad to come for career day but I know he won't come he never does"

"What about you're mom?"

"My mom just stays at home and does chores"

"Oh do you want to borrow one of my parents Toshiro"

"I don't really think you can borrow a parent Hinamori"

"Just trying to think of something

**Orihime's 2nd grade class**

"Orihime is you're brother gonna sit with us on the bus later?"

"I don't know maybe"

"He's just such a cutie"

"Yea i know i have pretty cute siblings. but i'm the prettiest"

"Oh Orihime"

"Hey you two you need to solve these math problems"

"Sorry Mr. Ukitake"

**Uryu's 3rd grade class**

"Alright everyone you're going to be assigned a project you have to draw yourself and the job you want when you're older

"Uryu what are you going to do for you're project?" Chad asked

"I'm gonna draw myself as a sewer. What are you going to draw Chad?"

"I'm going to be a body builder"

"That's perfect you could help me for my future job as a sewer"

"How?"

"Sense you will be a body builder you'll keep building muscle and need new shirts so i can sew you new shirts"

"Sounds like a plan Uryu"

**Byakuya's 4th grade class**

"Alright everyone you're having a spelling test today

"_I feel like we have a test everyday don't you Renji" Byakuya whispered_

_"Haha yea Byakuya"_

"Byakuya, Renji is there something you wanna share with the entire class"

"No Mr. Starrk"

"Good then take you're test"

**After school **

Hey Toshiro you wanna sit with me again"

"Yea" so the two siblings sat with each other then Rukia joined

"Hey Orihime sorry i'm late"

"It's okay"

"Hey Toshiro's with us again"

"Yea hey Toshiro get on my lap and make room for Rukia"

"Okay" Then he got on his sister's lap and they enjoyed the bus ride home

**Alright everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are some stuff you need to think about like**

**Will Ichigo come for career day?**

**Why is Rukia acting this way near Toshiro?**

**And Why does Byakuya act a little bit like his adult self?**

**1 out of 3 of these questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7 Ichigo or Kon?

**What's up guys it is time for drum roll please 'drum role' STOP!. It's time for a all new chapter enjoy**

chapter 7 Ichigo or Kon?

The Kurosaki kids got off the bus into their home "Hey kids" Ichigo(Kon) Said "How was school?" Everyone said good except for Byakuya and Toshiro just ignored him and walked upstairs to his room "Toshiro what's wrong?" Toshiro just ignored him and kept walking "What's wrong with him?" Ichigo(Kon) Asked

"It's what you said to him this morning Daddy" Orihime said

"What I say?"

"That you might come to career day and everyone knows when you say 'might' or 'maybe' it means no" Uryu said

"Why would you guys think that?"

"How about when you weren't there for my first shots" Soifon said

"Or the time you weren't there for my chorus concert" Uryu said

"Why I'm gonna kill Ichigo!" Ichigo(Kon) said out loud the 4 kids stared at him weirdly than Ichigo(Kon) relized what he just said "I mean i'm gonna kill that part of me that doesn't show up to precious family moments and show up to Toshiro's career day"

"That's great i'll go tell Toshiro" Orihime said and ran to Toshiro's room

"Uh honey can I talk to you in private" Tatsuki said

"That depends will I live" Tatsuki gave him a stern look then grabbed his ear "**OW OW OW OKAY OKAY I'M COMING**" but she still had a hold of his ear and took him to their room

**Ichigo and Tatsuki's room **

"Ow! what was that for?"

"What were you thinking telling them that you know Ichigo can't show up for stuff like that"

"I know I know i don't know what got in me" suddenly the door opened it was Toshiro "What do you want?"

"I wanna know if you're telling the truth about going to career day"

"Uh" he was then in the middle of a cute face from Toshiro and a glare from Tatsuki "uh uh" Ichigo(Kon) had to make a decision fast and quick but which one was the real question "Uh of course I am don't worry about it buddy"

He then got a happy Toshiro Jumping around the room "yes, yes, yes!"

"Toshiro can you go out and play with one of you're siblings I still have to talk with you're father" Ichigo(Kon) gulped

"Okay mommy" he then joyfully walked out of the room

* * *

**later that day**

Everyone of the kids were asleep in their beds and Ichigo just came home and went upstairs where Tatsuki and Ichigo(Kon) were standing "He's here"

"Alright Kon get out of his body so I can talk to him" at that moment Ichigo got back in his body and Kon back in that stuffed lion

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked

"Kon why don't you tell him what you told Ichigo What you told Toshiro"

"I rather not"

"Kon" Ichigo and Tatsuki said

"Alright alright I told him while I was in you're in body that you would come to his Career day thing at school"

Ichigo's face was now red with anger and he grabbed Kon's neck and strangled him "what were you THINKING!"

"I don't know" Kon said looking down in discrace then he looked back up "wait I have an idea"

"Oh no _sigh _what is you're idea" Ichigo asked

"Simple i go to his classroom and I say my job is a professional fencer and i tell them stuff and etc and all Toshiro and his classroom will think they met you Ichigo Kurosaki a Professional fencer"

"Actually that's not a bad idea it could actually work all right Kon were going with you're plan"

* * *

**The next day/ Toshiro's class**

"Alright Hinamori who did you bring with u s"

"This is my mommy her real name is Rangiku she's a assisstent manager for the corn flakes company

"Oooh" all the kids said in unison Toshiro was starting to get nervous 'Where is dad I knew i couldn't trust him' Toshiro thought_  
_

"And that's why I think my mommy is cool" Then all the kids started clapping

"Alright who do we have next ah yes Toshiro. Toshiro is you're father here?"

"Well see Mr. Zaraki I don't know whe-" suddenly the door opened it was Ichigo(Kon)

"I'm here _pant _i'm here sorry i'm _pant _late ran into some _pant _traffic"

"It's fine just come up here with you're son and we can start the presentation"

"Right" They both said and got in front of the class

"Hello kids my name is Ichigo Kurosaki father of Toshiro Kurosaki for my job I am a professional fencer" and so on Ichigo(Kon) just kept going on about his 'job' "And that's the life of a fencer"

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki" 'clapping' Alright up next is..."

"Dad can i speak with you?"

"Sure son" Toshiro grabbed his 'dad's' hand and took him to the back

"Dad I knew you were cool before but now you're just plain awesome"

"I know I am"

"Do you ever use you're sword to protect people from monsters?"

"Sometimes but mostly if the monster tries to attack anyone in are family then i'm really protective"

"Wow dad you're the coolest"

"I know"

**Thus ends another great chapter what could happen next who knows just hope to keep reading**


End file.
